


Small Moments

by BellaMorgan



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wedding, Wedding dance, alone time, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus wants a night alone with Alec, which has taken a back seat lately.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Small Moments

Magnus held onto the stem of his champagne glass while watching his husband across the room. Alec was on the dance floor with Max and Rafe. They were forming a small circle chain; Alec was holding Max’s hand in his right, then Max was holding onto Rafe’s hand, and Rafe holding onto Alec’s left hand. Magnus grinned with his lips barely touching his glass at Alec’s lack of movement; he was just shaking his arms back and forth while the kids really moved around. 

These small moments were the ones he wanted to hold onto forever. These moments were the ones he wanted Alec and Rafe to live forever to keep creating. That would never happen, and he would never make that happened, however in his heart of hearts, some days he wished it so.

“Wishing and wanting.”

Magnus did not turn to his friend; he did not take his eyes from his family. She knew him so well, “Some days.”

Catarina Loss stepped up next to Magnus with a grin, “We all find that one love that we get those thoughts.”

“Oh, Annabel Lee,” Magnus whispered, calling on the last great adventure that ended with him and Alec finally getting married. 

Catarina smiled, “Oh yes, her too.”

He downed his drink and turned to his friend, “Let her be the reminder to everyone that warlock magic should never be used to keep anyone alive.” 

“I agree.” She gave him a look, “What really has you troubled?” She asked, “We are at a wedding. For your sister-in-law, no less. Happy times.” She felt the need to remind him. 

“I look at Alec with our children and I’ve never felt love like this. It scares me.” Magnus confessed, “A love like this scares me. I want to protect them and I’m afraid that I cannot. Shadowhunters die young and that scares me.”

“Not all, my William did not.” Tessa joined the conversation with Jem. She lightly kissed his cheek and pushed on his shoulder, “This is warlock speak join your Shadowhunters.” Jem nodded. He gave Magnus a small smile before leaving them to speak. 

“Will was different.”

“Alec has the safest job a Shadowhunter can have as Consul.” Catarina tried to add. 

Tessa winced at Catarina, “Cat-”

“Tell that to Robert.” Magnus snapped back at her, a little more harshly then he meant, “Sorry,” he apologized. 

Catarina sighed, “I forg-”

Magnus waved his hand in front of them, “I know. It’s okay.” He truly wasn’t upset with her, “Honestly, Cat, it’s okay. I wouldn’t trade a day with my Alec, but I get scared some times.”

A second later, Tessa let out a short ‘ufm’ as a small body bounce off her legs; she looked down with a grin, “Hello, small child,” She reached down rubbing her hand across Rafe’s cheek. 

Max was next to reach Catarina’s side. He looked up at her with a grin. She knelt down and dropped her magic to let her blue skin shine; it’s what drew Max to her. 

Magnus looked around wanting to see where Alec was, expecting him by his at any moment, but he noticed his husband had a hand in Clary’s and she was pulling him close, “You have got to be kidding me.” He whispered. There was no way; his husband was going to dance with Clary before dancing with him. He took off without a word to his friend, to his children. He sat his glass down along the way to Alec and Clary. He made to them before they began dancing and clasped a hand over theirs, “Sorry Biscuit, this dance is mine.”

Clary looked up at Magnus and nodded, “You’re adorable.”

Alec grinned, “Saved by my warlock knight.” They had just started reading to the boys mundane books about knights and dragons, “When she made me stay on the dance floor, I was scared I would step on her feet.”

Magnus smiled, “You have to dance with me first.” He pulled Alec in close to him, “My dear husband.”

“I think the boys might fight you on that one.” Alec sighed with a smile, staring so contently into his husband’s beautiful cat eyes. 

Magnus stared right back into his blue eyes, “I’ll allow them, however, only them.” He whispered. 

Alec grinned, bowing his head to rest his forehead on Magnus’ shoulder at the croak of his neck, “You smell so amazing.” He whispered, his lips brushing against Magnus’ exposed skin just above his shirt. 

“Mmhm,” Magnus’ lips curled up to a grin and he tilted his head giving Alec as much space as possible, “It’s been a very long time since your lips have been on me.”

“We have small children, and we got busy.” Alec murmured against his husband’s neck.

Magnus closed his eyes. He swayed to the slow song dragging Alec along the way, holding him close. He slowly moved a hand down Alec’s back to rest just above his ass while his other hand wrapped in Alec’s hair to keep him pulled up against him, “God, you smell amazing.”

Alec pulled back from Magnus completely, “We have to stop.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes, “Why?”

“We are going to have a problem if we don’t.” Alec glanced down, but it seemed like Magnus wasn’t catching on, “We are in public.”

Magnus nodded, “Can we leave the children with your mother?” He quipped back just above a whisper. 

Alec leaned back a little to peer at their children over Magnus’ shoulder. Jace was on his knees with Max climbing up his back. Rafe was dazing up at Clary like he often did. His children were in good hands, “How about Clary and Jace?”

“Jace?” Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see where Alec was looking. 

“They love him.” Alec twisted them around which forced Magnus to eye him again, “Jace is good with the boys, and they will have fun.” 

Magnus snuggled his nose against Alec’s neck, “I’m good with Jace watching the boys.” He grinned against his husband, “Can we dump them now?”

Alec grinned and pushed slight on Magnus’ shoulders, “How nice.”

Magnus grinned back at him, “It has been months since we’ve had a single night alone.”

Alec twisted and guided them, so they were on the other edge of the dance floor. Other dancers were blocking the view of them from their families. He sighed with the calm that had settled over him, “I agree.” He whispered, “It has been months.”

Magnus kissed the edge of Alec’s ear, “I love you.”

Alec grinned, tipping his head back with his eyes closing, “I love you too.”

After a few minutes of slowly swaying to the music, Magnus finally spoke up. “Come on.” Magnus surprised Alec by pulling out of Alec’s embrace, grabbing him, and began dragging him across the dance floor. He stopped right in front of their boys, who were still playing with Jace, “Hey, Jace, wanna watching the boys tonight?”

Jace glanced at Magnus than to Clary with a question in his eyes, “Clary?”

“I already told Alec we would take the boys for the night.”

It took a second for Clary’s words to filter through his brain, “What?” He whipped around to look at Alec, who just smiled his trademark smile at him. 

“Say goodnight to your children.” Alec grinned at him, “I asked her like an hour ago.” Alec bent down to kiss each of his children, Max and Rafe, before standing up for Magnus to do the same thing. They each had a few minutes with their boys before feeling confident that they could leave them with Clary and Jace. 

Magnus pulled on Alec’s arm to get him out in the lobby before opening a portal. He twisted their fingers together and stepped into the portal allowing the blue shimmer to surround them. 

.The End.


End file.
